User talk:Hunterxzhunter
Welcome Hunterxzhunter }! OnePieceNation (talk) 12:53, January 29, 2015 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 12:53, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Fan Project Sounds interesting. On the other hand, could you please email me instead, regarding the instructions on how to support this project? It's darkchylde_xv@yahoo.com. Thank you and goodluck on your project! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:02,2/2/2015 Uhm, it seems interesting^^ I'm not sure if I'll participate. Can you tell me what's required of me first? Animesuki (talk) 19:50, February 2, 2015 (UTC)~ Harsh Criticism Coming First off (point 1) you have a very over ambitious version of an Idea. Secondly (point 2) you have a very very very skeletal version of: A Plan of Action. Thirdly (point 3) you have the misconception of having a budget. So about point 1 your idea is to make a 7-part movie, let that seep in for a while an average movie is 90 minutes longs, meaning a 7 part series would be 630 minutes long. Also in order to get the money to do this you plan on first making a manga volume containing an original story without having any idea what that original story (fanfic) is going to be about, also a manga volume is generally between 180 and 220 pages long and dependent on content and drawing style can provide between 30 and 90 minutes of visual content and all you know is that you want to either stretch that content over 630 minutes or otherwise use the content it contains as a stepping stone for 630 minutes of movies. To continue with point 2 Your plan of action basically boils down to make a manga volume in order to thank the donors for the movies. But what does it take to make a manga volume, besides a way to publish it you first need a story, a solid story not some run off the mill fanfic, also you need qualified artists and writers to make the story work. However you should ask yourself whether a manga volume is really necessary since it is not your ultimate goal, the movies are. So you could forgo the volume and focus on the movies. But not really since a movie a quality movie takes at the very least 1 million USD, you want 7 movies so that will cost 7 mil. minimum. Most of the cost will go into equipment, costumes, sets and hiring a professional crew. If you want professional actors that would make your budget per movie rise with millions. Finally licensing rights to anything is a very costly legal matter not just a costly matter in and of itself. Which brings us to point 3 your budget, you said you had a budget, if you have a couple of 1000 bugs in savings you are willing to spend on this you don't have a budget you have the beginning of a budget in order to say you have a budget for this highly ambitious and expensive plan you need to have at least a 100.000 USD as start up money before you open a go fund me or kick starter. For a project/idea of this magnitude. So now you know this you should either rethink your approach or you ambition. Lets start with rethinking your ambition. You main ambition is to do something fun, to make a fun movie related to HxH to fill the void it left in your life now that the anime has ended and Togashi has gone back to playing certain video games. If you want to do something which is fun movie related and not that expensive or far-fetched like your original idea you can just make a fan movie of not longer then an hour. And be done with it, with a budget of about 10.000 to 20.000 USD. If you make a fan movie you don't need licensing you only need to continuously state the movie is unauthorized and unofficial. The most successful and well known self made unauthorized and unofficial movie is the 40 minute long the hunt for gollum which due to all the free selfmade production values only cost them about 5000 USD. This extremely low budget was due to the fact that all the people involved did multiple jobs, knew or learned how to do multiple jobs and that used copious amount of free time and unpaid work to get the movie finished. Not to mention the 160 volunteers they could muster up to work on the movie. However lord of the rings is extremely well known and was extremely popular back then, HxH and not even Naruto are near that level. So they could do it with 5000 but you will need at least 3 times that. Then you can also rethink your approach if you really want hunter x hunter movies. You should not aim for some fanfic nonsense you should aim for an actual life action adaptation of the series into movie. Which means writing at the least a concept, a plan of action and treatise on the costs. And at the most a fully professionally worked out script. Luckily for you I have already worked out a plan of action and a concept for a 5 movie based series based on the HxH manga. Since there is at the most enough content in HxH for 5 full 90 minute movies. Which should tell how ridiculous your idea of 7 movies is. The movie format brings along with some very constricting limitations not seen in anime though it also opens up a few of opportunities that cannot be explored in an anime adaptation. If you want to go this route and make an official movie franchise out of it you must be prepared of years of lobbying across countless of various production, film and movie companies. Especially for something with such a small audience as HxH. Bleach once was green-lit for a life action movie but bad planning and fancy thinking halted that project. So getting an official licensed HxH movie is near impossible let stand getting 7 of them. You are someone who knows a bit about web design but nearly nothing about film making or business. Do you really think you are the right person to head such a fancy project. My guess is no. Most kickstarter, go fund me campaigns result in nothing since most people think that getting money is the difficult part, while actually doing the thing you want to do is. So how do I know this you might wonder by now. Well I am a writer/creator who has studied writing and the business aspect for a long time and actually has the ambition to realize life action movies of naruto, bleach, one piece, dragonball, full metal alchemist, hellsing and hxh. And anime's of harry potter, the inheritance cycle and the lord of the rings. Knowing how difficult and expensive this is, this cost a lot of time planning and learning about just about everything that comes into play with making any kind of fiction. Now that Naruto has ended it is the most likely to be able to get an adaptation before the year 2020. And if things work out for me I will be part of it. Since I already have written 50+ pages worth of a plan of action, a concept and a treatise. However I know before I can do anything of this I need to have footing first in the industry otherwise I will need a minimum of 3 years just to lobby for a Naruto movie franchise. So I spent last year on learning and preparing everything I need to do to get footing inside the industry. So I have just finished 25 concepts for scripted and non-scripted tv in the Netherlands which is the country I live in, some of those concepts I can just sell while others I actually want to be involved in, to how much a degree this will get me on a national level remains to be seen since the dutch tv industry is very small and the movie industry nearly non-existent. Yet I am working on a back up of 50 concepts for scripted, non-scripted tv and movies for the UK and predominantly for the BBC. If things don't pan out the way or not fully the way I want in the Netherlands or to step into after things do work out in my own country off course I also are working on over an 150 concepts for the USA. If things don't plan out fully in the UK or after I set things in motion there. When I coming next month will go into a TV production company I am very well prepared for the fact that it might take me two months before any of them is willing to buy any of the concepts I have for sale or to go to work with any of the concept I demand to be a part off, yet I am confident about my ability to succeed since I have years of work behind me to back me up. Even so I am realistic enough to realize that if April has passed and nothing much has happened I will look to the UK and again if another 4 months pass without to much happening I will move over to America and give it a try there for four months. Before I forsake everything and try doing the same thing that GRRM did when he decided to quit Hollywood which treated him like filth for years until he had enough at decided to focus on writing his famous ASOIF series. I however am hopeful it won't get to that point and that I will get my footing whether here or in the UK to be able to make that step to America is a relatively small one, pretty soon. But even then I know it can take months to get the right contacts to get any of my concepts beyond the concept level. And who knows perhaps a year after I made my footing I can start on a Naruto Real Life franchise and after that is successful I can use that to get a HxH real life franchise and then you might be one of the persons I will attract through a crew call which is a very specialized thing in the movie industry, which will be needed to get a successful moneymaking movie franchise out of HxH. OnePieceNation (talk) 20:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello thanks for considering me for your project, but to be honest I'd like some time to think it over. Atm I'm really struggling with real life stuff and as much as I am an active contributor on here, my activity level will seriously cut in half in the coming days. But please don't be discouraged I'm not completely dismissing your project, it's just the timing of it could have better in some cases... RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and yes I will definitely think it over, it's just again pretty busy with real life stuff atm... RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fanmade Manga Ah, yes, I remember you. Glad to know your project is currently ongoing. I checked the images you attached, and I must say, it looks good. I would like to support your project, however, I am neither an artist to be considered in making a manga nor do I have the financial means to support it. The only thing I could do (probably) is to supervise the entirety of the synopsis or give opinions about it. Good luck! 11:47,8/4/2015 Patrick x hunter (talk) 03:00, September 22, 2015 (UTC)hi i was wondering what the storys about and i read the story on your website but i was wanting more because were does it start off because killua is with his sister and gon is who knows were (possably going to the dark contanent )? also why are they going to hunt that villian down why not stronger people. also i am wondering what zushis hatsu is and if you dont have hatsu abilitys because some are complicated on this site Your Project I must be honest, I thought your Project was fale when you contacted me. What sort of help do you need? I can help with HxH related subjects (Nen abilities and Nen in general), but I think I could also help you with stuff like character development and creating backstories/"justifications" for parts that might not seem coherent at first. It's not a lot, and I'm not sure how much time I have, but this is all the help I can offer, I'm afraid. --Martialmaniac (talk) 14:51, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Fan Project Hello, I just came to know about your fan project, and would like to help. But I don't think I can be of much use, other than building characters and their backgrounds. I have some experience in creating new characters in already existing worlds, but that is about it, I am afraid. Howling Darkness (talk) 01:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC) HxH project I'm sorry for my late reply. Unfortunately, I can't help you. I would have been glad to do so but I don't think that I am suited for this kind of thing. I am afraid that I'll mess up. Sorry. Animesuki (talk) 13:01, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Answers First and foremost, before you continue with publishing the chapters online, you have to make sure it doesn't have holes. Every scenario must be well-thought. Like I said, Nen abilities cannot be inherited because each person is different from each other. I suppose making the character just like Kurapika (coming from a special clan, that is) would be inevitable. Plus, I would not suggest bringing Alluka into the story that early just to unlock his ability. Because: #Where did Alluka come from in the first place? Did Killua and Alluka happen to be nearby to do your character a favour? #Why would Alluka unlock his abilities as well? #Killua specifically told Nanika not to grant wishes any more. #Focus more on the background and what makes your character think or feel that way, what is his personality, is he scarred (like Kurapika), happy-going (like Gon), etc. Remember that the story should not just revolve around the plot, the villain's motives, or the powers. Give your character time to grow into the hearts of the readers. Give him depth (and not the cliche kind of depth). I myself am a writer so I know what it's like. 13:03,9/28/2015